La Noticia
by Banghg
Summary: Sam y Luna creen que es tiempo de que la familia Loud se entere sobre su relación.


-Mamá… papá… Querida familia-Luna sonrió nerviosamente. Sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Toda su familia la miraba fijamente en la sala. Sus padres estaban sentados en el centro del sofá, sus hermanas y hermano los rodeaban –. Ella es mi novia Sam –presentó a Sam juntó a ella.

Sam levantó la mano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –. Hola familia.

La familia guardó silencio un segundo antes de que Sr. Lynn dijera las primeras palabras.

-Bueno Luna, creo que hablo por todos al decir… ¡Hijaaaa! –comenzó a reír de forma incontrolable. Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a producir sonidos similares, pero la voz de su padre siempre se levantó sobre todas ellas.

Sus hermanos comenzaron a roda por el piso mientras reían y comenzaban a realizar sonidos muy parecidos a animales salvajes, Lynn incluso se lanzó sobre Lincoln como una tigresa sobre su presa.

-Creo que fue bien –Sam extendió el dedo pulgar junto a ella.

* * *

-No te metas en mi escenario, Sam –. Luna golpeó la mesa y le gritó a su novia –. Esto es serio. Tengo que estar lista para lo que sea en el momento en que te presente a toda mi familia, y no es algo fácil si tomas en cuenta que somos 13.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo Luna –Sam cubrió su boca para aguantar la gran cantidad de risas que amenazaban con salir disparadas. Se alegró de no haber tomado o comida nada todavía o ya estaría regado por toda la mesa.

Amas chicas se habían reunido en las hamburguesas eructo para discutir el gran momento de la revelación. El precioso momento en que Luna se armaría de valor y revelaría a toda su familia que tenía una hermosa relación romántica con otra chica. La destinataria de la carta en la que había dejado salir sus profundos y más íntimos sentimientos. Y sería más fácil si Sam no siguiera riéndose de todos sus escenarios posibles.

Luna tomó un sorbo de su soda grande y le dio una mordida su hamburguesa doble con queso. Necesitaba comer para quitarse todo el estrés –. Te necesito en esto Sam, no había sentido tantas mariposas en mi estómago desde la batalla de las bandas.

-Vamos Luna, me has hablado de tu familia. Todos ellos son geniales. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-Pues…

* * *

-Mamá… papá… Querida familia –Luna miró a toda su familia reunida en la sala con decisión. Era momento de desnudar su alma, olvidar el miedo y confiar en que su familia entera la aceptaría –. Ella es mí querida novia, a quién amo como los amo a todos ustedes: Sam.

Sam levantó la mano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –. Hola familia.

Luna sujetó la cadera de su novia y la colocó contra su cuerpo. Era su forma de decir "acéptenos".

Todos guardaron silencio luego de aquella gran revelación.

Entonces su madre comenzó a caerse a pedazos en un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Aaaahh! ¡¿En qué me equivoqué?! ¡¿En qué?! –cubrió su rostro con ambas manos tratando de acallar sus propios gritos de dolor.

Lori se acercó a su madre y la abrazó mientras miraba a Luna con una mezcla de asco y furia. Luan negaba con la cabeza de forma compulsiva mientras caía sobre su trasero, las lágrimas no parecían algo que pudiera reprimir.

El resto de su familia solo la miró con vergüenza y negación. Era como si la vieran por primera vez en sus quise años de vida. Hacían sentir a Luna como si se tratara de otro de los experimentos biológicos ilegales de Lisa.

Sr. Lynn se levantó del sofá con creciente furia y señaló a la puerta –. Fuera de esta casa. Ya no eres mi hija, ya no eres una Loud ¡Ya no eres nada!

Luna sintió como su corazón quedaba hecho pedazos. Buscó con la mirada a alguien que pudiera apoyarla, pero aparte de Sam nadie parecía soportar siquiera mirarla.

* * *

-Eso no es cool, Luna. No creo que tu familia pudiera llegar a echarte a patadas solo por tener una relación romántica con otra chica –. ¿Qué tu hermanito no es gay?

-Eso aún está en duda –pero Luna ganaría veinte billetes contra Lynn si resultaba ser gay, y otros treinta contra Lori si su novio era Clyde –. Pero la dudosa sexualidad de Lincoln no viene al caso, Sam.

Sam rodó los ojos –. Deja esa paranoia Luna, no va contigo –. Mira, ¿Porque no tratas de pensar las cosas de forma más positiva? A mis padres les agradó la idea de tenerte como ahijada.

Los padres de Sam eran sumamente liberales y estaban muy de acuerdo con que su hija tuviera una pareja del mismo sexo. Luna había llegado a envidiar esa seguridad en Sam, era otra de las muchas razones de que se hubiera enamorado de ella.

-Positiva… -Luna masajeó ambos lados de su cabeza tratando de hacerse de una nueva imagen mental –. Positiva. Positiva. Positiva.

* * *

-Hey familia, ¿A que no adivinan qué? –Luna preguntó de forma chillona a toda su familia reunida en la sala –. ¡Soy bi! –levantó sus brazos al aire –Y ella es mi querida novia Sam, ¿A que no es una cosita linda?

Sam se rió un poco mientras Luna le daba una gran cantidad de besos en la mejilla –Hola familia.

Toda la familia Loud comienzo a gritar de felicidad y emoción. Los globos y confetis cayeron del techo, la música no tardó en comenzar a sonar de alguna lugar desconocido de la casa.

-¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Mi hija tiene novia! –Rita chillo de emoción y se arrojó contra la pareja. Su abrazo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambas temieran por sus espaldas.

La puerta de enfrente se abrió con una enorme patada y Clyde entró en la casa.

-¡Lincoooln! –gritó mientras rompía su camisa dejando al descubierto sus grandes músculos.

-¿Clyde?

-Ya no lo aguanto Lincoln –se acercó a Lincoln de forma amenazadora –. No pudo dormir, comer o pensar. ¡Todo lo que veo es a ti! –Tomó a Lincoln de los hombros y lo vio a los ojos. Lincoln no podía hacer nada que no fuera verlo mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían –. Te amo… quiero que seamos algo más que hermanos…

-Clyde… yo… yo… yo quiero… -entonces ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso que fue ovacionado por toda la familia.

-Parece que perdí la apuesta –Lynn le extendió un billete de veinte.

-Tuviste suerte hermana –Lori revolvió su cabello mientras le pasaba treinta dólares.

* * *

-Creo que exageraste un poco en eso de ser positiva –Sam había esperado un escenario menos surrealista. Pero tomando en cuenta que se trataba de la tan famosa familia Loud, quizás era justo lo que tendría que esperar –. Mira, solo trata de ser más realista sobre la reacción de tu familia –extendió su mano y la colocó con ternura sobre la de Luna.

Luna sonrió. Sam sabía perfectamente cómo calmarla en momentos de crisis –. Sí… tengo que ser más realista…

-Bien, ahora vuelve a intentarlo, Lu. ¿Cuál crees que sería la verdadera reacción de tu familia al presentarme?

* * *

-Mamá… Papá… Querida familia –Luna los miró a todos sentados en el sofá en medio de la sala. Sus palabras eran decididas y estaba a punto de depositar toda su confianza en el amor que su familia sentía por ella –. Ella es mi novia Sam –señaló a Sam junto a ella.

Sam levantó la mano con una sonrisa –. Hola fam-

Tres disparos resonaron en medio de la sala y el cuerpo de Sam calló al piso con tres agujeros de bala en medio del pecho.

-¡O por Dios! ¡SAM! –Luna miró con horror el cuerpo de su novia. Todavía mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro, pero la luz había abandonado su mirada.

-¿Lo vez, Rita? –Sr. Lynn sonrió con su pistola aun extendida. Toda su familia se había alejado de él con un gran horror y sorpresa. Rita abrazaba a las gemelas protectoramente, mientras que Lynn sujetaba la cabeza de Lincoln contra su pecho, el resto solo se limitaba a retroceder lentamente –. Y tú dijiste que conservar la pistola era mala idea.

* * *

Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a decir nada en cuanto Luna terminó con su nuevo escenario. Sam comió otro bocado de su hamburguesa y lo bajó con algo de burbujeante soda. Reprimió un pequeño eructo y suspiró.

-Sabes chica, comienzo a creer que no quieres presentarme a tu familia –se cruzó de brazos y fulminó a Luna con su mirada. La chica frente a ella parecía lista para ser devorada por la tierra en ese mismo instante.

-Hago mi mejor esfuerzo aquí Sam. Es muy difícil saber cómo reaccionaran doce personas al mismo tiempo con una noticia tan grande como esta –. Al menos esperaba que Luan la apoyara, mientras la tuviera a ella y a su madre Luna estaba segura de poder sobrevivir hasta que su primer disco se volviera platino. Entonces se iría de gira mundial con Sam, lo que les permitiría esparcir un mensaje de aceptación al resto del mundo.

Sam ya comenzaba a pensar que quizás lo mejor sería ir ella misma a la casa Loud y presentarse por si misma. Había escuchado muchas cosas sobre los integrantes de aquella casa y lo que ocurría detrás de esos delgados muros. Todo no dejaba de parecerle un gran disparate.

¿Una niña pequeña que secuestra personas de la calle para crueles experimentos para crear el arma de destrucción definitiva? Sí claro. Luego me saludan a los hombres de blanco.

¿Una psicópata que planta horribles trampas por donde pase esperando a que cualquier incauto caiga en ellas y sufra un intenso dolor y sufrimiento mientras reza a Dios porque el dolor termine? La única locura era esa historia.

¿Un monstruo rabioso que sale todas las noches con su bate buscando con quién practicar deportes hasta que la víctima muere de agotamiento? Sólo una leyenda urbana que comenzaba a ganar popularidad en Royan Woods.

Esas y muchas otras historias rodeaban a la familia Loud. Pero no eran más que historias transmitidas por personas que realmente no conocían a la familia. Sam conocía a Luna desde hace años y había quedado encantada con ella y su amor por la música desde el primer día.

-Luna, ¿No tienes fe en tu propia familia? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Por supuesto que lo hago. Todos ellos son geniales –Luna le respondió como si le hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo –. Siempre puedo contar con ellos cuando me siento triste o necesito ayuda. Es cierto que nos metemos en muchos líos, pero siempre los arreglamos como una familia.

-¿Entonces porque tienes tanto miedo de presentarme, Lu?

-No lo sé –. Todo esto era nuevo para Luna. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan dudosa o confundida como ahora –. Sé que mi familia te aceptará… o al menos quiero creerlo. Pero otra parte de mí no deja de tener miedo.

Y esa era la parte que a Sam comenzaba molestarle.

-Entonces terminemos con esto de una vez, Luna –la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Luna le señalaron que quizás había usado las palabras equivocadas –. Iremos a tu casa, veremos a tu familia a los ojos y les diremos la verdad sobre nuestra relación –. El rostro de Luna se relajó por el alivio, antes de volver a un estado de pánico.

-¿Qué?

* * *

-¿Y si tratamos de contarles uno a uno, Sam? –Luna trataba de seguir el paso rápido de Sam. Su novia caminaba con un andar decidido y ni siquiera volteó a verla cuando lo propuso –. Empezando por Luan, luego mamá… luego Lincoln, sé que tiene que haber algo con Clyde, aunque sea pequeño.

La opción de revelar la noticia uno a uno era algo que Luna ya había descartado antes. Parece ser que no confiaba en que el secreto pudiera mantenerse mientras se armaba de valor para revelarse al resto de la familia.

Sam no mordió el anzuelo. Ella misma terminaría con todos los miedos y dudas de Luna. Toda esta discusión se había alargado más de la cuenta y era momento de terminarlo.

-Oye, se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea para una canción. ¿Quizás podamos cantarle al mundo lo que tenemos, Samy?

-Claro –Luna suspiró con alivio al ver la sonrisa de Sam –. Luego de decirle la verdad a tus padres.

-Por favor Sam –Luna se veía tentada a llamar a casa y fingir un secuestro solo para que todos salieran de allí ahora mismo.

El camino a casa de Luna se hizo más corto de lo que esperaba. Podía ver la gran cantidad de juguetes y pelotas tiradas por todo el patio de enfrente.

-Sam –Luna la tomó por la muñeca –. Yo quiero hacer esto… -suspiró con resignación –. Es mi familia, y quiero ser yo quién les diga la verdad.

Al ver a Luna tan decaída, Sam no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable por haberla orillado a ese momento. Quizás su novia tuviera razón y era mejor esperar un poco más antes de revelarse.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Luna, podemos-

-Debo hacerlo Sam… Quiero hacerlo –era momento de terminar con todas las dudas y el miedo.

* * *

Luna hubiera deseado que el escenario frente a ella no fuera tan idéntico al de su imaginación. Sus padres estaban sentados en medio del sofá con el resto de sus hermanas y su hermano rodeándolos. No había absolutamente ninguna diferencia. En un acto paranoico no pudo evitar revisar un poco la cintura de su padre en busca de algún arma.

-¿Qué ocurre, Luna? –Rita se había preocupado cuando Luna pidió una reunión familiar urgente en la sala, y su preocupación no había hecho nada más que crecer en el momento de verla tan sudorosa y asustada.

Sam se encontraba junto a Luna, lista para darle toda la confianza que necesitara en cualquier momento.

-Mamá… Papá… Querida familia… hay algo que quiero decirles -tragó saliva. El sudor no dejaba de salir de su frente.

-Lori… -Luan susurró –. Va a denunciar lo de las drogas.

Lori gruñó con molestia –. Luan, no creo que este sea un buen momento para tus chistes.

-Sí… chistes –Luan miró a ambos lados esperando que nadie más la hubiera escuchado.

-Ella es Sam –señaló a Sam a su derecha y la abrazó por la cintura –. A ella le envié la carta de amor el día de San Valentín –guardó silencio esperando alguna exclamación o pregunta por la revelación, pero su familia sólo guardó silencio como si esperaran que siguiera hablando –. O sea. Le envié una carta de amor a otra chica –. Esperó que eso hiciera el truco, pero todos solo se miraron entre si algo desconcertados –. Santa madre de… Soy bisexual. Y Sam es mi novia.

Sam levantó el brazo con un saludo y les sonrió a todos –. Hola familia.

El resto de la familia Loud continuó en silencio, y Luna se preguntó si todavía estarían procesando la información.

-Ya saben. Somos dos chicas y somos novias.

-Sí, ¿Y? –Lori preguntó –. ¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirnos? Porque estaba en medio de una video llamada con mi osito –. Bobby no tenía tanto tiempo como antes para llamarla y a Lori le gustaba aprovechar cada segundo que tenía disponible.

-Bueno sí. También quería que conocieran más de Sam, fue mi mejor amiga y ahora es algo mucho más especial.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Samanta pero pueden llamarme Sam. Luna me ha hablado maravillas sobre todos ustedes.

-Mucho gusto cariño –Rita devolvió su saludo –. ¿Te quedarás para cenar?

-Vamos Lincoln, todavía tengo más movimientos que practicar –Lynn tomó a Lincoln del cuello y lo arrastró con ella.

-Sigo diciendo que la apuesta fue injusta, nunca podría ganarte en vencidas –pero era vencidas o carrera a campo traviesa y Lincoln no soportaba correr.

Lisa tomó a Lily y se dirigió a su habitación. Todavía tenía más investigaciones sobre la popó que requerían de su presencia.

-Una compañera que ilumine tus días hasta la cruel caída de la noche y la separación definitiva –la voz profunda de Lucy pareció hablarle a la nada antes de centrar su atención en la pareja –. Espero que ambas puedan compartir el lecho final.

Sam miró a Luna sin entender si eso había sido un rechazo o no. Luna levantó el dedo pulgar con una sonrisa.

-Por fin podré comenzar a hacer ropa para parejas –Leni gritó de la emoción –. No sabes lo mucho que nos están haciendo esperar Lincoln y Clyde.

-¡¿Todavía siguen con eso?! –Lincoln gritó desde las escaleras.

-¿Quieres asistir a mi fiesta del té? –Lola le preguntó –. Es muy exclusiva, pero ya que eres de la familia podría dejarte pasar.

-¿Por qué le interesaría una fiesta de té estúpida? –Lana sacó la lengua con asco –. Seguro le encantará Izzi.

-A nadie le interesan tus asquerosas mascotas, Lana.

-¿Y quién podría soportar tus fiestas de té? Todo lo que hace es estar sentada una hora hablando con animales de peluche.

-¡Salvaje!

Sam se alejó lentamente de ambas. Luna le había advertido muchas veces de sus peleas.

-Sí, Sam y yo tocamos en la misma banda –Luna trató de decir algo más para recuperar algo de la atención. No esperaba que todos se retiraran como si nada después de revelar lo que la había estado torturando internamente durante semanas.

-Una pareja muy "ruidosa" –Luan comenzó a reírse –. ¿Entienden? Ruidosa. Ya en serio, bienvenida a la familia. Encajarás muy bien aquí. Porque seguro te gusta hacer mucho ruidos –. Y volvió a reírse.

-Les dije que las cartas de amor eran infalibles –Sr. Lynn habló con orgullo –. Y el mundo cree que un pulgar arriba en una foto de la Internet puede igualarlas.

Sam miró a Luna con un creciente "te lo dije" en sus ojos.

-Vaya –se rascó la nuca –. No tienen idea de lo asustada que estaba de revelarles que estaba en una relación con otra chica. Había comenzado a tener ideas muy locas sobre sus respuestas.

-Tonterías Luna, eres nuestra hija y nosotros siempre aceptaremos a cualquiera de nuestros hijos sin importar qué –Rita tomó a Luna en sus brazos –. Y ahora para mi nueva ahijada.

Sam aceptó el abrazo de Rita. Las cosas estaban yendo mucho mejor de lo que hubieran podido imaginar.

-Escúchame bien –la voz de Rita tomó un tono oscuro y se volvió más profunda que la de Lucy –. Si te atreves a lastimar a mi pequeña, iré por ti. ¿Entiendes?

Todo el cuerpo de Sam tembló con horror mientras Rita la presionaba cada vez más fuerte contra su cuerpo. No la soltó hasta que asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y si te quedas a cenar? Estoy segura de que al resto de la familia le gustaría conocerte –el humor de Rita volvió a la normalidad.

-S-seguro, me gustaría poder conocerlos a todos, señora Loud.

-Perfecto, iré a preparar la cena –. Rita se retiró a la cocina. Y Sam se preguntó si su imaginación no le había jugado una mala pasada.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parecen, Sam? –Luna había obtenido el apoyo la aceptación de su familia, pero la opinión que más le importaba en esos momentos era la de su novia.

Sam guardó silencio unos segundos, los suficientes para que Luna se preocupara por su respuesta, y entonces respondió.

-Creo que son incluso más geniales de lo que me dijiste, Lu.

Luna no pudo evitar saltar a los brazos de su novia.

Todo iba a estar muy bien ahora.


End file.
